BANG!
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: AU. Sora, Roxas and Cloud Strife are orphans, trying to come to terms with the fact that their parents are no longer with them. Maybe their new friends can help? Er, no. (Rated T for future violence [eg, death, guns, blood]) I wrote a gang fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely little readers! Yes, it is I, DaughteroftheRedKing, once more procrastinating to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic!**

**What's that, you say? My title is rubbish? Why, of course it is! I never know what to call a story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix do. And Disney. This fic doesn't have Disney characters in it, by the way.**

* * *

A taxi pulled up outside of a large house. Three people got out, grabbing suitcases from the boot, and the oldest paid the driver. Then it drove off, leaving them standing on the curb.

"Come on, let's go," said the oldest, walking towards the door. The other two followed, dragging their suitcases behind them.

The oldest reached the door, ringing the doorbell and waiting a moment. It was opened by a brunette boy with a scar on his face. He smiled as he spotted them.

"Cloud," he greeted.

"Hey Leon. Thanks for doing this," the oldest, Cloud, said.

"It's no problem. Are these Sora and Roxas?" he asked, looking at the other two. One was blonde, the other brunette, but both had deep blue eyes. They glanced up at their names, and while Sora smiled, Roxas glanced away again.

Cloud sighed, then looked back. "Sorry. It's just...a bit of a shock, is all."

"It's okay, I understand. Come in, I'll show you to your rooms."

The three of them walked in, Sora sticking close to Roxas. Roxas pretty much ignored everything as they headed upstairs.

"Okay, two rooms, like you asked. This one is yours, Cloud. Roxas, Sora, this one is for you."

The boys walked into their respective rooms, looking around. Cloud, who had stayed around before and had this room, didn't show much interest. Sora gazed around, while Roxas stood at the door looking bored.

"Mum says you can come down and have dinner whenever you want," Leon said from the doorway. Cloud nodded, smiling his thanks, and Leon headed downstairs.

Cloud crossed over to his brothers, looking at them. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," Sora replied with a smile.

"Well, don't hesitate to talk if anything bothers you, alright? I'm here for you," Cloud murmured.

Sora nodded, hugging him, and after a brief moment of hesitation Roxas did the same. Eventually they pulled back, and Cloud straightened.

"Are you hungry? Or do you need time to settle in?" he asked.

"We'll be down in a bit," Sora replied.

"Alright. Don't stay up here all night, you _do _need to eat," Cloud reminded with a smile. He ruffled their hair before heading downstairs.

Sora turned to Roxas, frowning. "You're being rude, Roxas."

Roxas shrugged. "So?"

"Cloud and Leon are just trying to be nice. You shouldn't be like that with them."

Roxas looked away, tilting his head slightly. "Fine."

"Good. Come on, I'm famished. Let's get some food."

* * *

It had been sudden, and completely unexpected.

Their parents had gone on a week holiday to America, to see their mother's grandparents. They would have taken their children with them, but they'd never really had much money and couldn't afford more than two seats. Plus, their grandmother was dying, and they couldn't wait. Still, they were hesitant to leave their children home alone.

Eventually, Cloud had convinced them that they would be fine, saying that he would look after them, and they'd left. Roxas had gotten in an argument with them just before they left, though he'd soon gotten over his anger and had called them to apologise. They said it was fine, and everything looked great.

On the day they were coming back, Cloud was busy making lunch, so the two boys had gone out to the end of the street to wait. They'd spotted the car and grinned, waving. Their mother waved back, and their father gave a smile.

Then a lorry crashed into them.

* * *

Roxas had become withdrawn. The last time he'd properly seen his parents, he'd been screaming at them. So, he stopped talking. The only person he really interacted with was Sora.

Sora tried to be happy, but it was straining him. The worst bit was that while Roxas had looked away, clutching Sora's arm, _Sora_ had watched in shock.

* * *

Cloud wasn't a legal adult yet, and so they had almost risked being moved to an orphanage, which he was certain wouldn't help his brothers. But then his friend Leon had called.

Leon's mother _ran_ an orphanage, so Leon lived there, and it wouldn't be too much of a problem to just let them move there. That way, there was no chance of one of them being accidentally adopted - Leon's mother could just say they weren't up for adoption - and new surroundings would hopefully get them to open up a bit more.

So the twins said their goodbyes to their friends, who offered comfort and condolances that really didn't do much to stop the hurt, and then they left.

* * *

As Sora led the way back downstairs, Roxas trailing behind him, it struck him that there were quite a few kids at the orphanage. It was like a warzone, with toys and books scattered around, children running all over the place, workers and volunteers alike trying to get the children under control. A few of the older children watched from the sidelines, continuing with whatever they were doing.

The twins moved relatively easily through the mess, the excitement making them less obvious, and soon they reached the kitchen. Cloud looked up from talking with Leon and smiled.

"Glad you could join us. The foods great," Cloud said. Sora and Roxas took a seat each, Roxas staring at the table while Sora beamed at Leon.

Raine, Leon's mother, walked over and placed the food infront of them. She smiled gently at them, before patting Leon on the shoulder and walking out.

Leon raised an eyebrow then shrugged, turning back. "So, are you two settling in okay?" he asked the twins.

Sora nodded. "Yep. We just need to get unpacked," he replied.

"Well, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask," Leon offered.

"We will, thanks," Sora replied with another smile. He picked up the plate and placed it on the side, despite it still being over half full, and glanced at Roxas. "I'll be upstairs," he told his twin before heading out.

Cloud glanced at the plate worriedly, then turned to Roxas. "I thought you said you were going to get him to start eating more," he said.

"He _is _eating more," Roxas muttered.

"Not enough!"

Roxas glared at him. "I'm trying," he growled.

He quickly finished off his food, putting his plate on the side. He looked into the cupboards, spotting a couple of bags of crisps, and pulled them down, looking at Leon questioningly. Leon glanced uncertainly at Cloud, who shrugged.

"Um...sure," Leon said.

Roxas nodded his thanks, heading out the room and upstairs after his brother. Leon turned to Cloud, frowning.

"What's going on, Cloud? I've not really heard what's happened."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know for sure. Roxas and Sora were the ones who saw what happened. All I know is, whatever it was, Roxas doesn't want to talk anymore, and Sora doesn't want to eat."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, what a lovely little story. Their parents got crushed by a lorry! Aren't I nice?**

**You know, the only reason I started writing this was so that I could have Cloud as a big brother of Sora and Roxas. Strange where inspiration comes from, isn't it?**

**Oh, and this'll be a pretty short fic. Like, twelve chapters or so. That's why I finished writing it in less than 24 hours. But sucks to be you, cuz I'm only uploading one chap a week! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A second chapter? *Le gasp***

**Naminé is introduced! And Cloud preferred gender is questioned!**

**(Did you know, if you want to make é, you press Alt Gr and e at the same time? Try it, it works! Even on Wordpad and Notepad!)**

* * *

It had been a week since the boys had moved to the orphanage. Raine had gotten them excused from school for that week, so that they could settle in and get used to their new home, but she couldn't keep them out of it forever.

Sora woke up, panting and sweating from yet another nightmare. He rolled over, hugging the sheets to his body, but he wasn't willing to go back to sleep. Instead he stood up, glancing at the clock to see it was only half six.

He stood up, changing silently and then headed downstairs. He could get himself a bit of breakfast while everyone else asleep, he guessed...

Entering the kitchen, he blinked as he caught sight of blonde hair at the table. Closing the door, the click made them look up and he gazed at the girl sitting at the table.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't think anyone else ever got up this early," the girl greeted, smiling.

Sora smiled back, crossing over to the table and sitting down. "I'm Sora Strife. Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Naminé."

"Nice to meet you, Naminé," Sora said with a grin.

Naminé giggled, then gazed at him. "You're...one of the boys who just moved in, right? Friends with Squall?"

"Squall? Oh, you mean Leon. Yeah - well, Cloud's the one who's friends with him, but we're that bunch."

"Is Cloud your older brother?"

"Uh huh."

"Mmm...A lot of the girls have their eye on him," Naminé warned.

"They can have their eye on him all they want, he won't go out with any of them. He's already taken."

"And what if he breaks up with his girlfriend?"

Sora blinked then snorted, holding back laughter in case he woke the entire orphanage up. Naminé raised an eyebrow, and he finally managed to calm himself.

"S-Sorry, but..can you keep a secret?" Naminé nodded, and Sora smiled. "Cloud's into guys, not girls. He has a boyfriend."

Naminé considered this. "Ahh. That would explain a lot," she mused, nodding.

Sora gave a little chuckle to himself. "Girlfriend.." he muttered, crossing over to the cupboard and get some food. As he came back over with a bowl of cereal, he sat down and began munching on them. "So, how long have you lived here?" he asked her.

"Oh, pretty much my entire life. I don't actually remember my parents."

"Wow...sorry."

"It's no problem. Besides, Miss Raine is nice. I don't mind living here. Also, I'm not very good around people, so I'm not a 'good choice' when it comes to adoption."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You seem fine with me," he pointed out.

"It's crowds I can't deal with. I hate lots of people I don't know. The orphanage isn't too bad because I know everyone here, but I do prefer being on my own or in the quiet."

"You'd love my brother then. He's not a talker."

"That blonde boy who follows you, that's your brother, right?"

"Right. Roxas."

"You two look rather similar...though obviously you have different hair."

"Well, we are twins. We're not identical, obviously, but we're not exactly..fraternal? Something like that..."

"I didn't realise you were twins," Naminé said, surprised.

"Not many people do," Sora replied with a shrug. He lowered his spoon, pushing his bowl away. Naminé glanced at it, then frowned.

"You know, you should eat more," she said as she noticed that the food had barely been touched.

"I'm not really hungry..."

"Sora. Eat it."

The two of them turned, watching as Roxas walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, giving Sora a pointed look.

"Fine.." Sora sighed, pulling the bowl back and eating some more.

Roxas nodded, heading to the same cupboard to grab another bowl of food. He was soon sitting beside Sora, chewing absently.

"You're Roxas, right? I'm Naminé," Naminé greeted with a smile.

Roxas glanced at her, then nodded. "Right," he said, going back to his food.

Sora shot Naminé an apologetic look, but she just smiled and waved it off. "Are you two settling in well, at least?" she asked.

"Well enough," Sora replied, lowering the spoon. Roxas glared at him and he hurriedly went back to eating.

Roxas looked at Naminé, giving a slight sigh as he realised if he wanted Sora to carry on eating, he'd have to do the talking.

"Which school will you two be going to?" Naminé asked.

"Twilight High," Roxas replied before Sora could.

"Oh? What year?"

"Eight."

"Same as me, then. Maybe we'll have some classes together?"

"Maybe."

Naminé smiled, then glanced up at the clock. "Oops, I better get ready. It was nice chatting to you two!" she said as she hurried out.

Sora glanced up. "You talked willingly?" he asked.

"Eat," Roxas ordered, going back to his own food.

* * *

Twilight High was large, busy, and in Roxas' opinion, irritating. People bumped into you, crushing you from all sides, and you could barely move for all the people. It was loud, which just pissed him off even more, though Sora seemed to relax into it easily.

"Okay, so we've just got to go to reception to grab our timetables, then we'll have someone assigned to show us around," Sora said. Glancing about, he spotted the reception and dragged his brother over with him.

Knocking on the glass window, the lady behind it looked up and smiled before pushing it back.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, we're Sora and Roxas Strife? We needed to get our timetables," Sora said.

"Oh, of course. Wait there a moment, I'll go grab them."

As she moved off, Sora glanced at Roxas. "She's nice," he murmured.

"Mmm," Roxas replied, not really paying attention in favour of scowling at the students who stared at them.

The lady came back, handing over two sheets of paper. "Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Sora said, before they pulled away. Sora handed Roxas his timetable, comparing them.

"Well...we seem to pretty much have every lesson together...except you have Art, and I have Music."

Roxas made a face. Cloud had selected the choice subjects for them, and seeing as there was nothing on it that Roxas was interested in, he just chose Art. Roxas would have preferred it if he had Music with Sora, but...

"So, looks like we have english first. Bleh. I hate english."

"You hate school," Roxas pointed out.

"True," Sora agreed, nodding his head wisely.

"Um, hey, are you the new students?" someone asked behind them, and they glanced back to see a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. He looked from one to the other, seeming a bit awkward.

"Yeah, we are," Sora replied with a smile.

"Right. I'm Riku. I'm your guide."

"Nice to meet you, Riku! I'm Sora, and this is Roxas!"

"Okay. What do you have first?"

"English."

"Alright, follow me," Riku said, leading the way down the corridor. The twins quickly followed, unwilling to get lost in the giant crowds around them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, and Riku is introduced too.**

**So, I know that Leon and Cloud don't actually meet in the FF games (at least I don't think so. And don't pretend you didn't know they were a couple!), but every time I read a KH story with them in, they're a couple. So I, a fangirl who doesn't particularly care for yaoi, decided I might as well just pair 'em. 'Cause I don't know anything about FF.**

**Except that Seifer is as old as Leon in them, but he's a kid in KH? Dafuq?**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Seifer's a jerk. Just saying.**

**Um...**

**Warning: Very mild but kinda creepy sexual content. About Naminé and Seifer.**

**And I made Riku a jerk in this too! What's wrong with me?!**

* * *

Each period lasted an hour, and they had a fifteen minute break as well as forty five minute lunch time. This meant that school started at nine, and finished at three.

Second period, they had PE, but luckily they didn't have to join in because the PE kit hadn't been bought yet. So they sat on the side, watching the others, Sora with a bored expression and Roxas with a frown.

Third period was science, a suject that both of them found relatively interesting, though Roxas generally preferred to make something explode. For someone who was so quiet, he seemed to quite like noise.

And finally the bell for lunch rang. The two of them headed out of the room, waiting for Riku. He soon turned up, giving them a vague smile as he led them upstairs.

The cafeteria was large - well, it would have to be if it wanted to fit a hundred odd students, but Sora wasn't quite prepared for the sheer _noise _in the room. Roxas also looked mildly irritated, giving a murderous glare at the surrounding students.

"Okay, well, um...Just take a seat. Do you mind if I just go to my friends?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Sora replied with a smile, and Riku shot one back before he hurried through the crowd, sliding down at a table and pulling a face. The group burst out laughing, glancing back at the twins, and Roxas scowled before grabbing Sora's arm.

"This way," he said, leading his twin through the crowds to an empty table in the corner.

The two slipped into the seats, Sora glancing about. Roxas pulled out his lunch, nudging Sora to do the same, and eventually his twin complied. As the two munched on their sandwiches, Roxas watching Sora carefully to make sure he ate it all and didn't drop it on the floor like he sometimes did, somebody came up beside them.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?"

They looked up, and Sora smiled as he spotted Naminé. "Sure, go ahead," he offered. She smiled back and sat down beside them, reaching into her bag and pulling out a sketchbook.

"So, how has your day been?" she asked as she began to draw.

"Boring and hectic," Sora replied with an eye roll.

Naminé giggled. "Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it. What do you have next?" she asked.

Sora fished around in his pocket, pulling out his timetable at the same time as Roxas. "Um...ICT," he said.

"DT," Roxas murmured. The two of them glanced at each other, confused.

"You two must be in different sets or something. ICT and DT are link subjects, so basically, if you're in the other group, one group has ICT while the other has DT, and vice versa. It's the same with History and Geography, too."

The two boys looked for the other two subjects, and sure enough, they had opposites again.

"Aww...I thought we had every single class together," Sora pouted.

Naminé smiled, then looked over Roxas' shoulder to look at his timetable. "Oh, you have Art?" she asked.

Roxas nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, guess you're with me then. What do you have, Sora?"

"Music."

"Huh, a lot of people go for that. The Art class is really small though, which is partially why I like it so much."

"What's the other reason?" asked Sora.

"Well...I love drawing!" Naminé replied happily. She turned her picture around, showing them a sketch of the two of them sitting at the table.

"Wow. Did you just draw that?" asked Sora, staring.

"Uh huh. What do you think?" asked Naminé.

"It's really good! Right, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, looking vaguely impressed.

"What, drawn another picture, _Nam_?" a voice asked behind them. Naminé stiffened, then hugged the sketchbook to her. The two boys looked up, seeing a blonde with a cruel smirk on his lips.

"Go away, Seifer," Naminé murmured.

"Huh? What was that? I can't hear you," Seifer teased, leaning in closer. Naminé shivered, edging away from him.

"I said, please leave me alone," Naminé said louder.

Seifer sat in the seat next to her, getting uncomfortably close. "Aww, you've hurt my feelings, Nam."

"Seifer, please, just go away," Naminé begged as she shifted further in her seat. Seifer followed, his smirk widening as Naminé whimpered.

"Oi. She said go away."

Seifer looked up, his gaze meeting Sora's. The brunette was glaring at Seifer, lip curled in disgust.

"Oh ho, so you're guardian now, huh? Can't she stand up for herself in this big ol' world? Or are you just gonna baby her?" Seifer leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Naminé's waist. "She loves this, secretly. She's just playing," he taunted.

Naminé closed her eyes, then glanced at Sora, giving him a watery smile. "It's okay Sora," she murmured.

"That's it sweetie. See? Told you she likes it," Seifer said, reaching up to run a hand through her hair as she held back another whimper. A tear traced down her cheek, but he ignored it.

Suddenly he was thrown back, hitting the floor with a crash. He looked up angrily. "Who did that?!" he demanded, then blinked.

Roxas stood next to Naminé protectively, his eyes burning. Seifer flinched at the anger in them, then put up his cocky front again.

"What, you wanna fight? I'll give you a fight if you want one, pretty boy," he goaded, standing up and raising his fists.

Roxas sneered, then turned away, glancing at Sora. Sora gave a nod then stood, murmuring something to Naminé and helping her up. He led her out of the hall, and Roxas only paused to send Seifer a look of disgust and hate before he followed.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Naminé murmured as they walked through the halls. She was still hugging her sketchbook to her, and hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor.

"We're not just going to sit by as a jerk like him puts you into such an uncomfortable situation. You should report him, Naminé," Sora said hotly.

Naminé shook her head. "I tried, to begin with, but too many people are willing to bail him out, and his father is pretty rich as well. A guy like him against a person like me...there's no chance of him getting in trouble."

"Well...have you spoken to Miss Raine about it?" asked Sora.

Naminé shook her head again. "It won't change anything."

Sora scowled further, then suddenly an idea came to him and he grinned. "Then, we'll help you out! If that guy is bothering you, just give us a shout and we'll be there to help," he said.

Naminé glanced at him in surprise, then smiled gently. "Thanks, Sora," she murmured, before looking at Roxas. "And thank you as well, Roxas," she added. Roxas shrugged, glancing away so that they didn't see the light pink dusting over his cheeks.

"Alrighty! What do you have next, Naminé?" asked Sora.

"DT. I opted out of all the ICT lessons to focus on DT instead," Naminé explained.

"You can _do _that?" Sora gaped.

"Well, not usually, but I've entered a few art contests for the school and won prizes, so they let me off."

"Wow! You're pretty amazing, Naminé!"

"Thanks. I better go, I always head to the room early to help them set up. I'll see in a bit, Roxas!" she called as she hurried off. The two boys gave a wave, watching her go, then Sora grinned and turned to Roxas.

"Hey, we did a good thing today," he said, nodding to himself.

Roxas raised an eyebrow then walked off.

"Wha...H-Hey! Roxas!" Sora cried, hurrying after him and pouting at his brother's smirk.

* * *

_He was on a street. For a moment he looked around, confused, then he spotted his brother further ahead of him. Grinning, he ran up, standing beside him as they waited._

_But even as they waited, dread curled in his stomach._

_A car rounded the corner, and he grinned, waving. His brother did as well, yelling loudly. They waved back, and he couldn't help but feel happy, even though the dread was growing stronger._

_It happened too suddenly to understand._

_Everything began to slow, and suddenly a lorry came zooming round the corner. It screeched as it fell to it's side, looming over the car. His eyes widened, his shouts turning into a scream of fear as he felt his brother bury his face in his arm._

_His gaze met theirs, and he froze._

_It was a picture of fear; understanding glowed, but there was a desperation. They were crying out to him, begging him to save them even though he couldn't, and it tore his heart._

_And then the lorry fell._

_He could almost hear their bodies snapping, the car being crushed. His eyes never left the scene, and he watched as blood leaked out. And then the blood was spreading, coming towards him, and his brother vanished._

_He gave a cry, whirling round, but all that was around him was a sea of blood, bubbling and churning, and his parents were raising from it, staring at him and pointing and screaming at him to save them..._

Sora's eyes snapped open, and he quickly forced his breathing back under control. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face before sitting up and glancing around. The clock read that it was only four, but he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon.

He hated sleeping. All he ever got was nightmares of _that _day. The bit which always puzzled him was the fact that, the lorry shouldn't have even been there. Lorries never came into that area - vans, occasionally, but not lorries. And it had been speeding, too...there was just so many things he didn't understand.

What he did know, however, was that that night was burned into his memory forever.

* * *

**A/N: FUCK YOU SEIFER! YOU CREEP!**

**Eh heh.**

**Anyways, I've mentally scarred Sora for life. I'm sorry! I love you really!**

**Oh, and I kinda gave Sora Vanitas' personality because they don't show up in this. Just a little bit, mind.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you know I was sad enough to make timetables of all of their subjects, the times, and their clubs? It was so that if I needed to have a certain time I knew what the subject was, but still...**

**I don't have a life. :'(**

**And finally Seifer gets what's comin' to him! YAY!**

* * *

A week passed relatively easily. After the Seifer incident on Monday, the three had taken to eating their lunches outside before wandering the halls for the rest of lunch.

They'd been given a list of clubs that went on during school, and had been told to select at least one. Luckily, they weren't too bad. Roxas, in the end, chose to do Cooking - something that Cloud and Sora would _never _be food at - after school on Wednesday and Basketball on Thursday. Sora ummed and erred about it for a while, then decided to do Magazine on Wednesday. They also found out that there was a radio which you could sign up to, and Sora quickly signed both of them up for Tuesday lunch, and himself on Thursday lunch as well.

Cloud had also been busy, joining Netball on Monday, Football on Tuesday, Basketball on Wednesday lunch, and Music on Thursday. His school also had a morning each week when the students would go out to do work experience, which was on Thursday morning for Cloud. It also meant he earned a little extra munny. That, and the fact that he had joined Leon's Saturday job, left him with a pretty busy week.

Roxas was also starting to get a little worried about his brother. Sora hadn't been sleeping well, if the bags under his eyes were anything to say, and sometimes he woke up to see Sora staring at the ceiling, tears running down his face. He wanted to confront his brother, but truthfully, he was a little afraid.

So, he left him to it. Hopefully he would get over it soon. If not...well, Roxas _really _hoped he'd get over it soon.

* * *

Naminé, Roxas and Sora walked into school together, happily chatting. As they reached the halls, Naminé waved to them and went off in a different direction. Roxas and Sora headed down the hall to their class, Sora giving a tired yawn as they did.

"You okay?" Roxas asked hesitantly. Sora blinked, glancing at him, then waved it off with a grin.

"I'm fine! Come on, we'll be late if we don't hurry," he said, quickening his pace. Roxas frowned but followed obediantly.

They rounded a corner and Sora bumped into someone, stumbling back.

"Ah! Sorry, I was rushing..." he started before freezing.

Seifer rubbed his arm, looking irritated, then smirked as he recognised them. "You two are...the Strife twins, right?" he said.

Sora frowned then walked past him, Roxas following. Seifer laughed.

"How'd your parents like getting crushed by a lorry?!" he yelled after them.

Roxas stiffened, then glanced back, anger glowing in his eyes. He turned, about to jump at him, but Sora quickly restrained him.

"Roxas, don't! You'll cause a scene!" he hissed.

Roxas struggled against him, glaring at Seifer. "Bastard!" he shouted, grunting as Sora began to drag him back.

"What, are you mommy's boy?" he taunted Sora, before pulling a face. "Oh wait - you don't have a mum!" he laughed.

The others of his clique also laughed, though a few more hesitantly than others. They gazed at the twins uncertainly, seeing the dangerous glint in Sora's eyes.

Sora hesitated, then gave up. He let his arms drop, freeing Roxas. Roxas only glanced back briefly before he leapt at Seifer, punching him square on the nose. A satisfying crack was heard, and Roxas pulled back as Seifer fell into the wall.

"M-My nose...you broke my nose!" he cried pathetically, howling in pain. Blood dribbled down his chin, and Roxas took a sick satisfaction in the fact that Seifer's nose could be like that for the rest of his life.

The other students backed away, then a few ran off to find a teacher. Roxas didn't move, continuing to glare hatefully at Seifer.

A few minutes later, several teachers came running back. Some crowded round Seifer, demanding that someone ring an ambulance. One of them approached Roxas, frowning.

"Did you do this?" he asked, pointing at Seifer.

Roxas gazed at him for a moment, then looked up at the teacher, and he flinched slightly at the pure anger burning in his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"This behaviour cannot be tolerated at the school. Several eye witness accounts say that although Mr Sora was originally restraining his brother, he allowed Mr Roxas to go and punch young Mr Seifer, breaking his nose. The hospital rang us to say that it may not fully heal correctly. As you know, fighting is prohibited in the school, and those who do are to be punished. Usually, as this is Mr Roxas' first instance, he would be let off with a warning, but as he has caused rather serious bodily injury to the student in question, I'm afraid he'll have to be suspended for a week."

Roxas zoned out the Headmistress. He was sitting in a chair, Sora on one side and Cloud on the other. Cloud had been called from school because of the fight, and now sat through the rant.

Before they had gone in, however, Cloud had demanded the story out of them and Sora had happily given it to him. Realising exactly _what _Seifer had said to wind Roxas up so much, he'd decided that maybe Roxas wasn't as in the wrong as the school probably believed, and so sat through the rant with a calm face.

When the Headmistress finally finished, Cloud nodded. "I understand. I apologise for Roxas' behaviour...but could Mr Seifer have been partially at fault as well? Roxas is a generally a gentle person, and he focuses well in class, as you must have seen in his grades. He must have had a reason to get that wound up," Cloud tried.

"Whatever the reason, it does not excuse the fact that Mr Roxas has broken Mr Seifer's nose. I'm afraid something like this isn't something that can just be shrugged off."

"Of course. I was merely suggesting that maybe it would be wiser to look a little deeper into the situation?"

The Headmistress hesitated, then gave a slow nod. "Alright. But he still has a week's suspension."

"I'd expect no else. Well, thank you, Miss. I'll take Roxas back now."

As they stood up, the Headmistress suddenly called them. "Oh, Mr Strife?"

"Yes?" asked Cloud, turning back.

"I think it would be in your best interests to take Mr Sora back with you as well," she said, motioning to the boy. His eyes were dull, not focusing properly on anything. Cloud bit his lip then nodded.

"Of course. Thank you," he said, leading them out.

As the three of them walked back to the orphanage - Cloud had decided to bunk off as sick for the rest of the day - Cloud glanced at Sora. He hadn't seen the boy like this since the funeral...

"Sora? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sora jumped, glancing up, then shook his head and looked away. "Nothing. I'm fine," he replied quietly.

"Well, if you need to talk about it, don't hesitate," Cloud said. Sora nodded but didn't reply, his gaze unfocusing again.

'How...how did Seifer know what happened to our parents? We're not even from here, the news shouldn't have spread so far. Its not like it was in the news or anything. There's no way Seifer _could_ have known_.'_

And yet, there was no mistaking the fact that Seifer _had _known.

"Cloud?" he asked finally, frowning. Cloud looked at him, and he looked up at his brother. "Do you know Seifer? Who he is?"

Cloud shook his head. "Never heard of him before today."

"Could you ask Leon? And if he knows, could you ask him what his parents do?"

"Sure, but why? What's the matter?"

Roxas had looked over by now, and frowned at Sora in confusion.

"Nothing...It's just something he said, is all."

Cloud didn't look convinced, but nodded. "Alright," he murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Haha, Sora's asking questions now!**

**And Roxas broke Seifer's nose! YES!**

**(This is why Roxas will ****_always _****be my favourite character)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know, this may only just make ten chapters. If that.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own.**

* * *

"Hey Leon, you got a minute?" asked Cloud. Leon looked up from where he was washing up.

"Sure, what's the matter?" he asked, gladly turning from the dirty dishes.

"You heard of a kid called Seifer?" asked Cloud.

Leon stiffened, then frowned. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Roxas got in trouble at school today with this Seifer kid, and I wondered who he was. Sora wants to know too."

Leon shook his head. "Tell Roxas to avoid him. That kid is bad news. He bullies pretty much every kid at the orphanage, and because his father is so rich, the school never stops him. Plus, there are rumours that his father is actually a part of a gang. The police tried to arrest him once, but it fell through."

Cloud frowned, nodding slowly. "Right. I'll tell him," he said.

Sora headed to the library after Cloud told him. Cloud, though understanding why Roxas had hit Seifer, told him to remain in his room for the rest of the night.

Sora soon arrived, asking to borrow a computer, and was quickly logged on.

Searching the name of Seifer's dad in the search engine, he waited a moment for the results to load, then looked over the results. Finding one that looked promising, he loaded it.

"Rich...famous...powerful...blah, blah, blah...ah! Here we are."

'...Mr Dee was charged with murder when a witness saw him with the Heartless gang, but he denied all charges and they were eventually dropped...'

"The Heartless, huh? Okay..."

Typing it into the search engine, he was surprised by the amount of news reports that came up.

'Heartless kill hundreds'

'Who would be so Heartless?'

'Heartless' Hostage'

Sora scanned through them, then selected a few, opening them in other tabs. Various headlines and pictures accompanied them, and he spent the next couple of hours skimming through the various articles.

What he gleaned about the Heartless was not reassuring. They were extremists, using violence over negotiation, and seemed to have various links to arms suppliers all over the world. They were involved in many terrorist actions, including bombings, hostages, and occasionally hijacking. The boss of them was unknown, and the few members they had caught never told. A few had killed themselves, others had escaped, the rest had been helped out or bailed.

And it seemed that they may have been involved in his parents' deaths.

"Cloud?"

"Mmm?

"What did Mum and Dad actually _do_?"

Cloud looked over at Sora, surprised. His younger brother had never willingly entered a conversation about them since the accident, so whatever was bugging him at the moment must have been pretty big.

"Well, obviously you know they were police officers."

"Yeah?"

"They were part of some sort of Special Ops team. Dealt with terrorists and the like. Their identities were always protected though, so that they couldn't be traced back, and they constantly remained separate so that nobody made the connection. At least, that's what Dad told me."

"So..you don't think it's weird about the timing of their death?"

Cloud looked at Sora, eyes narrowed. "They were visiting our grandparents, Sora. Not on duty."

"How do you know? Maybe it was a coverup."

"I seriously doubt that. What's got you asking all this stuff anyway?"

Sora shook his head. "Nothing. I just wondered. I've been hearing a few rumours, is all."

"Well, stop Sora. You're scaring me. We've got to put the past behind us, okay? Simple as."

Sora sighed, nodding. "Right. Sorry."

As Sora walked out the room, Cloud bit his lip then pulled out his mobile. Quickly tapping in a number, he raised it to his ear.

"Hello? It's Cloud Strife. Listen, I need to ask a few questions about our parents' last job..."

* * *

"Sora!" Naminé greeted as Sora walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Nami," he greeted, taking his usual seat next to her.

"Listen, this couple are coming round the orphanage in a couple of days. I really hope they pick me..."

"Really? Wow, good luck! I hope you get picked too!"

Naminé smiled, then frowned. "I heard that Roxas got into a fight with Seifer yesterday. Is that true?"

"Yeah...Seifer was winding us up and going on about our parents, so I let Roxas sick 'im."

"You should be careful, Sora. Seifer may try to get his dad to sue you.."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. It's not like they _can _sue us, 'cause we're orphans, and they can't sue the orphanage because it wasn't involved." Sora had also checked this yesterday on the computer.

"Well, if you're sure..." Naminé replied uncertainly.

"Nam!" a voice called, and the two of them looked up as a red-headed girl skipped over. She slid into a seat opposite them, grinning, and Sora blinked. She was pretty cute, with a happy smile adorning her face and her hair just falling past her shoulders.

"Oh, Kairi. Sora, this is Kairi, in my Art and DT class. Kairi, this is Sora. He lives at the orphanage."

"Wow..um, sorry. Nice to meet you anyway," Kairi said, holding out a hand. Sora shook it, smiling.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"So, Nams, you're going to Art early again, right?" Naminé nodded, and Kairi breathed in relief. "Thank _god_, I forgot some stuff and I was worried I wouldn't have time to get it done before lessons started...you don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

"No, that's fine," Naminé replied.

"Thanks! Alright, just wait at the door when you're ready and I'll be over. Nice meeting you, Sora!" she said as she skipped off back to her friends. Sora glanced at Naminé.

"She seems nice," he commented.

"She is nice. Actually, she's the daughter of the couple coming round to check out the orphanage."

"Seriously?! Wow Nami! It'll be ten times easier if your friends with their daughter already!"

"Well, there's no guarantee that she'll come along. And I'm not making friends with her because of that," she added quickly.

"Never thought you were," Sora promised, then stretched. "Alright, I'm going to get going. I'll see you in a bit," he said, waving as he headed out.

Naminé waved back, then frowned as she realised he hadn't eaten anything. "I'll make sure he has something next time," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Um...not exactly where I planned to cut off, but okay.**

**So, we get to the more serious stuff next chappy! **

**And I managed to introduce Kairi. Somehow. (She's completely pointless, btw)**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What trouble will Sora get up to this chapter?!**

**(have you noticed these ANs getting smaller? That's me running out of inspiration, that is)**

**X-blade025: Thanks for the awesome review! XD**

* * *

"I'm serious, Leon. This could get dangerous, really quick."

Hearing Cloud's voice, Sora quickly hid at the door. He peeked just inside the door, seeing Cloud standing across from Leon.

"Cloud, you found out a couple of things about your parents, so what? Not to sound cruel or anything, but what difference could it make?"

"Just listen to me! You know the trip our parents went on to go see our grandparents? They went, sure, and even checked on our grandma, but that wasn't the reason they went. You know that gang, the Heartless?"

"Yeah.."

"They went there to stop them. They managed to apprehend several of them, _and _ruined their operations."

"So?"

"_Then they were killed_."

Silence met his words, and Sora risked another glance. Leon's eyes had widened slightly, and then suddenly his face became serious.

"You think that..."

"The Heartless killed them. Yeah."

"Shit. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, but Sora's investigating I think. He keeps asking weird questions, and I'm worried. If he gets too involved..."

"Right. What are you going to do?"

Cloud sighed. "I don't know. I hope he doesn't dig too deep, at least, and drops it..."

Sora frowned, feeling a little bad for getting Cloud so worried, but he wasn't about to just drop this.

"Sorry Cloud," he whispered before sneaking off, determined to find out more.

* * *

He sat at school, absently eating a sandwich Naminé had forced him to eat, gazing off into the distance. Finally he frowned.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her sketch.

"You ever heard of 'the Heartless'?"

Naminé stiffened, then shivered. "Yes. Apparently they're based close by here."

"Any rumours?"

"Other than the one about Seifer's dad? No, not really."

"Huh. Any idea where they might be based?"

Naminé shook her head. "No clue," she replied, then frowned. "Sora, I don't think it's a good idea for you to pursue this topic."

"I won't. I just heard some things, and wondered."

Naminé didn't look convinced, but Sora simply smiled at her before standing, throwing the other half of his sandwich in the bin.

"I'll see you later, Nami," he said before walking out.

As he left, Seifer, who had been sitting close by, stood and walked in the opposite direction. Heading into a quiet part of the playground where he wouldn't be overheard, he dialled a number and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey, Dad? Yeah, it's Seifer. Listen, there's this kid snooping around, Sora Strife? You know, brother of the one who broke my nose?...No Dad, I'm not calling about that. Listen, he's asking about the Heartless. Just thought you should know."

On the other end of the line, a professional looking businessman frowned. "The Heartless, huh? And he's the son of those two we had taken care of the other week..." he murmured. Scowling, he turned business-like. "I'm sending some men. Get him alone, to the back gate, by 2:15. We'll do the rest."

* * *

Sora stretched, bored. English was really not his best subject. Still, he thought, he had DT next with Naminé and Kairi. That generally cheered him up.

Humming to himself, he walked down the corridor. As he bumped into someone, he turned to apologise then scowled as he spotted Seifer. Seifer returned the glare, then Sora turned, heading towards the class.

A hand gripped his arm and he looked back at Seifer.

"What are you doing? Let go," he growled.

"I just want to talk," Seifer replied, leading him to the doors. They headed out, Seifer's grip on his arm like iron. As soon as they were out of eyeshot, Sora struggled in his grip.

"Let me go," he snarled.

Seifer shot him a cold look, then thrust him towards the gate. "Why don't you go running back to mummy, Strife? Oh wait, you can't. She's dead."

Sora gritted his teeth, fists clenching. "You-" he began, before suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth. He gave a startled yelp, his arms pulled behind his back and quickly secured. He struggled as he was dragged back, before he was roughly shoved into the back of a car.

One of the men said something to Seifer, who nodded. He cast one last glance at the car before turning and heading back into the school.

The two men got into the front of the car, starting up the engine and driving off. Sora turned in his seat, gazing at the quickly shrinking school with something akin to shock. Had he just been...kidnapped?

Turning back, he glared at the two men. "Oi, who are you? What's going on?"

"Keep your trap shut, kid, and maybe you'll live to find out," the man in the passenger seat said, smoothly drawing a gun and pointing it at Sora. Sora stiffened, then went quiet, glancing about. If he could just figure out where they were going...

After driving several miles out of town, the car stopped. The man in the passenger seat got out, opening the door and slipping in beside him before closing the door again. The other man also got out, waiting by the door.

Sora backed away from the man. "What are you doing?" he asked fearfully as the man grabbed his arm, preventing him from going any further.

The man didn't reply, merely pulling out a black cloth. He yanked Sora forward, easily tying it over his eyes. Then he sat Sora in the middle back seat, doing up the seatbelt and effectively pinning his arms behind his back.

The door opened and the man got back out, both of them getting back into the car then starting the engine. He felt the car move forward, then pause. Slowly it reversed before turning round and driving back the way it had come.

Sora was slowly coming to terms with the situation. He'd been kidnapped, probably by the Heartless, and he had absolutely no idea where they were going.

He swallowed thickly, the fear assaulting him strongly. He _really _hoped he got out of this alive...

* * *

**A/N: And Sora has been kidnapped! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**And I feel kinda sorry for Roxas. He really isn't featuring in the chappy's at the mo...**

**Ah well, he starts getting more involved next chapter!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**(forget the A/N, I have nothing to say)**

**Warnings: Bad language. Like, 'f*ck' three times in one paragraph.**

**X-blade025: mmmm...kinda. Roxas is just, like, super awesome in this (as you will soon see! :3 )**

* * *

Roxas was lying on his bed, bored out of his skull. He found that whenever he didn't have school, he could never really fill up the day...plus, Sora wasn't there, so he couldn't help with the boredom.

It hit three and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sora should be back soon. He heard a vibrating and glanced around, realising it was his phone. He picked it up, frowning, wondering if it was Sora.

Pressing it on, he picked up the call. An unknown number..?

_"Hello? Roxas?"_

"Nami?"

_"Oh good. I was wondering, is Sora there with you?"_

Roxas frowned. "No."

_"Oh...I see."_

"Why?"

_"Well, he didn't come to last period, and I wondered if he'd skipped and gone back instead...But if he isn't with you, then he couldn't have."_

"When?"

_"When what?"_

"Did he go missing?"

_"Um...Well, he didn't come in after fifteen minutes, so...oh, and Seifer came in late too. About half an hour late. I wasn't sure if maybe something had come up and he'd been sent home..."_

Roxas felt a tingle run through him. This was bad. He didn't know why, it just was.

"Okay. Thanks Nami," he said, hanging up. Quickly dialling a number, he waited and desperately hoped it picked up.

_"Roxas? Why are you calling me? I'm still at school," _Cloud's irritated voice came.

"Sora's missing."

Cloud was silent for a moment. _"What?" _he managed finally.

"He disappeared at fifth period. Nami hasn't seen him. Seifer came in late too."

_"...When was this?"_

"About two."

_"Fuck...Listen, Roxas, if anyone rings and you know it isn't me or Leon, don't answer it."_

"Why?"

_"Just don't. Please."_

Roxas frowned, about to ask again, when a voice came through the phone. _**"Mind if I cut in?"**_

_"Wha...who are you!?"_

**_"Now now Mr Strife, don't be like that. I merely wished to talk to you two charming young boys."_**

_"Who are you?" _Cloud demanded again, and Roxas could hear the anger in his voice.

**_"Honestly, you won't get anywhere in life if you act like that."_**

The voice sounded unimpressed, but if Cloud was feeling at all like Roxas, he didn't give a fuck.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas tried instead, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice.

**_"Ah, a civil young man at last. And asking the right questions too, I see! Your brother is safe, don't worry."_**

_"Where is he?!" _shouted Cloud.

**_"Temper temper, Mr Strife. I'll be in touch again. I merely wished to let you know that your brother is in our capable hands."_**

There was a beep, and the two boys were left speechless. Roxas had gone completely white.

"C-Cloud?" he asked finally.

His brother gave a roar. _"Fuck it!" _he screamed, then the phone went dead.

* * *

The class stared at the livid Cloud, backing away slightly. He'd asked to just have a few minutes to answer the phone, but had gotten more panicked with each passing second. Finally his face had drained of colour, and he stared into the distance.

Now he was in a complete rage. They didn't really understand what was going on, and kept back. Only Leon stood up, crossing over to his (boy)friend.

"Cloud? What happened?" he asked.

"Sora...they got Sora..." Cloud whispered, burying his head in his hands.

"Who got Sora?" Leon asked though he thought he knew the answer.

Cloud raised his head, gazing at Leon with slightly desperate eyes.

"The Heartless..."

* * *

Sora really wasn't sure where he was anymore. All he knew was that the chair was really uncomfortable, his hands were restrained behind his back and ached, and he was _really _thirsty.

The blindfold was still on, so he didn't know if he was in the room alone or if somebody else was also there, but he didn't really feel like talking to himself in case someone did happen to be there.

The door opened, and he raised his head out of instinct, eyes flickering blindly for whoever it was. The man gave a chuckle, and he shivered at the sound.

"Your brother certainly has a temper."

"Which one?" Sora asked, trying to remain light-hearted. If he didn't, he'd just freeze up.

"Both of them, I presume, but the older expresses it more."

"Yeah, he's always like that. I think he enjoys shouting."

The man gave another chuckle and Sora held back a grimace. The man walked forward, his feet clanking loudly on the floor. He stopped a short way away, however.

"Now, young Mr Strife, I'm sure you understand your situation? Maybe even why you're in it?"

"No, not really."

"You have no idea who we are?"

"I haven't got a clue. All I know is that I was heading from the boring English class to DT, then Seifer grabbed me and dragged me out."

"I see..." the man murmured. For a moment they were silent, and Sora began to worry, then they spoke again. "What would you do if I told you we were the Heartless?"

"The Heartless? Oh, I've heard a few rumours about you guys."

"Indeed?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Well, er, y'know...that you're a big-shot in the whole gang business? And, er, like guns?"

"We like guns, you say? Indeed..."

The man began walking again, and Sora desperately strained his hearing, trying to pinpoint exactly where he was. A sudden clicking noise made him freeze, and then a cold metal was pressed against his head. He shivered, closing his eyes.

"As you say, we 'like guns'. This here is a rather nice little gun, if I do say so myself." There was a creaking sound, and then the man's voice was closer. "I want you to answer all my questions truthfully, Mr Strife. I can tell when you're lying. And I'm very sure my gun would like to taste your brain if you don't tell me the _entire _truth."

Sora really wanted to run. Run and get away from this man who was holding a gun at his head.

"Now, Mr Strife. What do you know about the Heartless?"

"Not much," Sora admitted. "I know you guys have done a lot of crimes, liking murder and terrorist stuff."

"And how did you know that?"

"...I searched it on the internet."

"Ah, so you didn't hear any rumours?"

"A couple."

"Oh? And what are they?"

Sora hesitated, and the pressure increased. Fighting to stop himself from crying out, he stiffened.

"Well, one is that you're bad news. Not a crowd to get mixed up in. And the other is that Mr Dee is part of them."

"I see. Now, why were you searching for us, hmm?"

Sora swallowed. "You killed my parents."

"Oh, we did, did we? And where's your proof?"

"...I don't have any."

"So you are accusing us of killing your parents, when you don't have any proof? I'm hurt."

He stood, moving away, and Sora nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he continued talking.

"Do you know what I do when I'm hurt, Mr Strife? I kill the thing that hurt me."

Sora heard the gun cocked, and stiffened, fear racing through him. _'Oh god oh god oh god...'_

"Good bye, Mr Strife."

_'No...'_

There was a click, and suddenly the man shouted, "BANG!" Sora jumped, giving a frightened yell as he tried to turn away. Realising he hadn't actually been shot at, he let his head drop, panting and his body shaking.

The man gave a laugh, patting his cheek. "You're going to be good fun, kid," he said, walking to the door and closing it behind him. Sora waited until he was sure that he was gone before squeezing his eyes shut, tears falling from them and wetting the fabric around his eyes.

_'Cloud...Roxas...'_

* * *

**A/N: Now you know why I called it BANG!. Because that is the bit that Sora completely freaks out at.**

**Mr Dee. I know what Seifer's last name is, but I just...Seifer Dee. Turn it around? Dee Seifer. DeeSeifer. Decipher.**

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gotta love the salesmen!**

**Also, a quick thank you to Peppapig11 who pointed out that I had forgotten to update this week! Thank you for reminding me, and sorry for the late update**

* * *

Cloud had quickly called the police, and had been sent back to the orphanage. Leon went with him, and the two of them sat nervously in the living room. Roxas was curled up next to Cloud, his eyes distant. The other kids also sat in a vague circle in the room, each of them staring at the phone.

It rang, and they jumped. Cloud leapt forward, grabbing it and lifting it.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Hello, we're from-"_

Cloud cut off the call, putting the phone back with a scowl. "Fucking salesmen..." he muttered to himself.

Another few minutes passed, and Raine came in, standing behind the sofa and placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. The boy jumped then glanced up, meeting her smiling gaze. She gave him a reassuring pat before sitting down, joining them.

It was almost another half hour before the phone rang again. Cloud leapt at it like before, lifting it up.

"Hello?"

**_"Good evening, Mr Strife."_**

Cloud gave a shaky breath, pressing the loudspeaker button so that everyone could hear.

**_"I told you I'd be in contact again."_**

"Where's Sora? What do you want with him?"

**_"So pushy! A bit of patience would do you well."_**

"Just tell me!"

"Cloud.." Leon murmured, quickly calming him. Cloud shot him a grateful look, then turned back.

"What do you want?"

**_"There we go, catching on now, are we? I've been talking to young Sora. He says that you think we killed your parents!"_**

Cloud blinked, then frowned worriedly. Sora wouldn't just tell them that unless he was seriously freaking or in danger.

"I don't understand what this has to do with the situation," Cloud said finally.

**_"Nothing, really...just pointing out the fact that you Strife's are apparently a nosy bunch. I'm rather certain the only reason young Roxas hasn't gotten mixed up yet is because he was suspended."_**

Roxas jumped, staring at the phone. Cloud shared an incredulous glance with him.

"How do you..."

**_"I have my ways, Mr Strife. Now...Down to business. What do I want from you, hmm? Well, I'd ask for money, but you've not exactly got an incredible income, and I don't take a sick pleasure out of watching people be thrown on the street like some of these other people."_**

The man gave a hmm of thought, distantly tapping on something wooden.

"**_What to do, what to do...I suppose I could always make you work for me. Both of you."_**

Leon glanced quickly at the two boys. He knew they'd do it if it was to protect Sora.

**_"But then you'd get found out, and it would ruin my entire operation...deary me, we do have a bit of a problem here!"_**

"Then give Sora back. If you have no reason for having him..."

**_"I wouldn't say that. He's a rather useful bargaining chip. Son of two recently killed police? That should have a bit of influence, at the least."_**

As the man ummed and erred, Roxas fidgeted. He hated not knowing how Sora was. They didn't even know if Sora was alive.

"Um...Sora's safe, right?" Roxas said eventually.

**_"Hmm? Oh yes, perfectly safe. Maybe a little shaken...but no harm has come to him. Yet."_**

Finally the man gave a sigh.

**_"I suppose I'll have to think about this one a bit more. I'll speak to you again tomorrow, Mr Strife. Good night."_**

The phone clicked off, and Cloud slowly lowered it to his lap. He stared at it, shaking. That guy...he was just playing them...

He raised the phone above his head, about to throw it. Leon quickly intervened, swapping the phone for a cushion, then flinched as Cloud slammed it at the wall. It burst, the inside spilling out, and the others gazed at it a little apprehensively.

"I'm going to call the police," Leon said finally. He quickly dialled the number, getting through quickly, while Leon stood up and began pacing.

Roxas stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Raine.

Roxas glanced back slightly, then turned back. "..Walk," he replied shortly, then left.

* * *

Roxas walked down the road, staring at his phone. It may not have been the most advanced of gadgets, but in his capable hands, he'd easily been able to trace the call back to its source. Those guys were too confident.. unless it was a mislead. Which he really hoped it wasn't.

He started down the street, glancing up occasionally so that he didn't bump into people or get run over. That wouldn't really help Sora. And Sora _really _needed help.

He went over to the bus stop that he needed, waiting. When the bus pulled up, he paid for his ticket then sat down. He kept an eye on the place he needed to go, and eventually got off the bus.

It was a different part of the city, if they were even still in it. He looked around then began walking, desperately hoping this was the right place.

He finally came to the building, an old warehouse. He gazed at it flatly, an eyebrow raised.

How...original.

He entered it silently, putting his phone away. He ducked behind a few crates and peeked out, making sure no one was around. He frowned as he continued along, making sure to keep out of sight.

Where were all the guards?

Checking again to make sure no one was around, he hurried towards the only door in the entire warehouse. He opened it, glancing around, then quietly began to make his way up the stairs. He stopped beside the second door, reaching up and slowly opening it to a crack. Then he peeked in, looking around.

There was a single guard standing near a computer, looking bored and barely concentrating. His back was to the door, and Roxas looked around for some kind of weapon.

Finding a wooden beam, he stood up and quietly entered. Sneaking up to the man, he silently apologised then whammed the beam on his head.

The guy stiffened then collapsed on the floor, unconcious.

Roxas poked him to make sure he was actually out, then satisfied, he placed the wooden beam beside him and turned to the computer. Sora may not be here...but he was sure he could find out from this.

Typing quickly, his eyes scanned the programming. He quickly began to trace the call back, apologising profusely as he hacked through four different radio towers and six seperate computers, before finally he couldn't go back any further.

He frowned, then quickly began to take control of the system. Accessing the cameras, he gazed at the screens. Most of them just showed guards wandering around, chatting lazily with each other. He quickly counted, grimacing as he spotted twenty odd people.

He glanced at the last screen and stiffened, clenching his fist. The room was practically empty, falling to bits, but in the centre was Sora. There was no one else in the room, but a quick check on a different screen told him two men were guarding outside it. Roxas shook his head then went back to staring at Sora, wishing that his twin was next to him or in this building rather than on the opposite side of the city.

"I'm gonna get you out, Sora," he whispered. A quick glance back at the amount of guards quickly made him re-iterate; he was going to get Sora out _with _a bit of help. Aka, a very angry older brother.

* * *

The man was sitting in his office, face hidden by shadows and smoking. The smoke curled lazily up to the ceiling, where it lingered for a moment before slowly dissipating.

He considered the boy that they had taken hostage, and how his older brother had reacted. He smirked, taking another drag. They were certainly going to be fun to play with.

_"Sir, we've reported a disturbance at Warehouse Six," _a voice said over the intercom.

"Bring it up on my screen," he said irritatedly. It was probably just one of the men messing about, or a fox.

The camera feed came up, and he blinked. The screens clearly showed a blonde boy first knocking out the guard at Warehouse Six, then accessing the computer.

"Well well. It looks like the Strife family are more cunning than I anticipated.." he murmured.

_"Should we take him out, sir?"_

"No, leave him be. I want to see how close he can get. Do not impede him, but if you see him, shoot him."

_"Yes sir. Should I tell the other men the same instructions?"_

"Yes. Oh, and how is our guest holding up?"

_"He's still mostly unresponsive, sir."_

"Mmm...I'm going to have a little fun. Don't disturb me until I come out, understand?"

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

**A/N: uhhhh...paedo much?**

**Don't worry, it's nothing like that. **

**Two things:**

**1) Wooden beams ftw**

**2) Roxas is a super genius 0_0**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And now...screw it.**

* * *

He wasn't sleeping; he doubted he'd ever be able to rest in this kind of situation. He was sort of in his own world, retreating within himself to try and get away from the situation.

But the door slamming open was a good way to get his attention.

Sora raised his head, glancing about.

"Well Mr Strife, I decided to come back."

Oh god. Not this guy. He _hated _this guy.

"I've been talking with some of my subordinates, and they seem to think you have critical information that we need."

What? He didn't have any of that type of information!

"So, I've brought along a friend. Mr Eresmann, our best interrogator. I think you'll find his methods are extremely...persuasive."

Torture. They were going to _torture _him! He gave a whimper, trying to back away as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Just relax, Mr Strife," a smooth voice said beside him. Instead, he completely stiffened, fear racing through him.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr Strife, and I want you to answer them honestly. If you don't, Mr Eresmann here will have to use his techniques to get you to open up."

The footsteps began again, pacing the floor, and Sora heard a few clinks beside him. Another whimper escaped his throat.

"I've heard that you know something of our latest mission?"

"N-No...I just know that my mum and dad stopped you..."

"So you have no idea what it was?"

"No!"

"Hmm...should I really believe you, Mr Strife?"

"I don't know anything!"

The man laughed, and Sora swallowed. "Very well then, Mr Strife. How about information on your family?"

_'Oh please god no don't hurt them..'_

"Where were you born?"

"D-Destiny Islands.."

"And raised there as well?"

"Yes.."

"And you never planned to move to Twilight Town?"

"No...we just had nowhere else to go."

"Mmm, yes, sorry for you. Now..." He felt the chair grabbed, and froze. "Did you know anyone else on the police force your parents were on?"

"N-No...I never interacted with them. I didn't even know what my parents _did_."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, Mr Strife. What did I say about telling me the truth?"

"I swear I don't know! I've never even talked to them!"

"Don't lie to me, Mr Strife!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine then...Mr Eresmann?"

There was another clink, and something cold was pressed against his neck. His heart skipped a beat.

"Now Mr Strife, will you tell me?"

"I don't know any of them! I-I promise!"

"Tut tut, Mr Strife. Mr Eresmann, if you would?"

Sora's fear hit it's peak, and his heart stopped as the knife was lifted slightly. Suddenly there was a brief pain, and he screamed, trying to jerk away.

A sudden laughter caught his attention, and he sat there, panting.

"You play this game very well, Mr Strife! The more you amuse me, the longer you live...Come, Mr Eresmann. We should let our guest be."

The two men left, closing and locking the door behind them, and Sora slumped in the chair. Why couldn't this just be over...

And this time, when he closed his eyes, he slept.

* * *

Roxas waited till he was safely out of range of the warehouse before dialling Cloud's mobile.

_"Roxas? Where are you?"_

"Edge of Twilight Town. I know where Sora is."

_"What!?"_

"Meet outside orphanage. I'll take you."

_"Roxas, how do you even know this?"_

"Tell you later," Roxas replied, then clicked the phone off. As he waited for the bus, he considered what he was going to do.

He couldn't just enter the place without any type of weapon. If he did that, they'd both be dead, and then who would help Sora? But it's not like he had a gun on him either...

Mentally cursing as he realised he should have taken that guard's gun, he began to pace slightly on the spot. He couldn't go back now, but how was he going to get a hold of a weapon..?

The bus soon arrived and he climbed on, paying and sitting without taking the ticket or change. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible.

As the bus pulled up, he jumped off and started down the road. The orphanage quickly came into view, as did Cloud's waiting figure. There were a few police cars waiting outside, and Cloud was talking to one of the policemen.

Cloud looked up as Roxas walked over. One of the police tried to stop him, but he just pushed past. He walked up to Cloud and lifted his phone, showing the blip.

"That's where Sora is?" asked Cloud.

Roxas nodded. The policeman looked a little confused.

"What do you mean? Do you know where the kid is?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas glanced at him, nodding again, then looked at Cloud. "Please."

"I dunno Roxas, it'll be really dangerous."

"So!? Sora's there! We gotta get him!"

Cloud blinked at the desperation in Roxas' voice, then sighed before turning to the policeman.

"I need to borrow your radio," he said.

* * *

**A/N: You'll soon learn why Cloud is super awesome.**

**And the 'fun' was really not that interesting. Really hard to write, too. It's basically just about scaring Sora until he almost wets his pants (He probably woulda done by now, but..well. That's just disgusting.)**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 9 was super short! Wow, I'm so sorry! I kinda had to cut off there, anymore and I might have ruined it...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise Roxas and Xion would have come back, Ventus would be awake by now, and there'd be a huge party with the whole crew.**

* * *

It was only a short while later that the car pulled up at the side of the building, allowing Roxas and Cloud to climb out before pulling off again. Further back were several police cars, blocking off all exits in the road, and a helicopter was circling higher up.

Roxas had originally been a little shocked that Cloud had been able to pull all this out so quickly, but Cloud finally explained that he'd actually also been part of the same team as their parents, just in training. He'd done a couple of missions with pretty impressive results, and he was still undergoing training, despite everything that had been happening. The crew had asked him to try and find out who the Heartless were and what was going on, though Sora getting kidnapped had shaken him a bit.

Roxas was just a bit shocked that he and Sora had never known, though those impromptu school trips made sense now.

As they crept towards the building that Sora was being held in, Cloud paused and looked at Roxas.

"We'll probably have to fight, you realise," he whispered.

Roxas nodded. He'd already committed himself to that.

Cloud gave a quiet sigh, then reached behind him. He pulled out a pistol and handed it to Roxas, as well as a couple of refills.

"Try and keep out of trouble," he said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. With Sora and Cloud as brothers? That was never going to happen.

They crept up to a side door, Cloud gently easing it open. He glanced inside then silently crept in, gaze flickering about as he tried to spot any enemies. Roxas came in behind him, wondering whether to close the door, then decided that if they needed to get out quick, it was probably more sensible to keep it open.

The two of them crept further in, keeping low and ducking behind crates and desks. The building was dark, and silent. Roxas shivered slightly, glancing around nervously.

Sitting upstairs at a desk, the man laughed to himself. "Well well! Aren't they the super little spies. Creeping around...I'm rather impressed, actually! Pity that they had to come here." Turning to the intercom, he pressed a button. "Kill them."

Cloud was about to step out and head for the door when the shooting started. He ducked back down, curling up and wincing as the bullets fired around them. Roxas huddled in the corner, waiting for it to finish.

Ten minutes later, the guns finally stopped. Cloud hesitantly glanced round the corner, looking around for any sign of where they were being fired at from. Roxas watched him quietly, waiting for any sort of instruction on what to do.

He heard a rustle behind him and glanced back, confused, before freezing. The man gave a cruel grin, raising the gun at him and cocking it. Roxas stared at the barrel, his heart starting to pound.

Just as the man was about to squeeze the trigger, he freaked and raised his gun, firing. The shot hit him, going through his head, and he collapsed. Roxas backed away, staring at the dead body infront of him.

_'I...just killed someone. I just killed a man. I_ killed _someone!'_

His breathe was starting to come faster as he stared at the body. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and he almost screamed before they clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down Roxas. It's just me," Cloud whispered. Roxas calmed slightly, though he was still panting. He turned and buried his head in Cloud's chest, not wanting to look anymore.

Cloud glanced at the man, then at Roxas. "Did you shoot him?" he asked quietly.

Roxas nodded. "He..he was going to shoot me and...I-I shot him..."

"It's okay, don't worry. I know that it's hard, but I promise, these men are not people you should have pity for. They are cruel and would kill you without a second thought. It shows that you have a lot of compassion if you're upset about killing someone."

"Have you ever killed someone?" asked Roxas.

"A few times. But they were always to protect someone better. It upset me to begin with, but you start to realise that if you want to protect someone, sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

Roxas nodded slowly, and Cloud ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it too much. Now, come on. I think I've found a way through."

The two of them began to make their way slowly towards a door, Cloud pausing every now and then to make sure someone wasn't about to shoot them. Roxas glanced back continuously, scared somebody else would come up behind him with a gun.

They reached the door, and Cloud eased it open slightly. He ushered Roxas in, then crept in himself, closing it quietly behind them.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered to Roxas. The two of them started up the stairs, glancing about cautiously.

Roxas frowned as they got higher and part of the wall seemed to be missing. Sometimes the floor wasn't completely stable, and in some places it was also damp.

"What is this place?" he asked finally.

"It was a building that was under construction a while ago, but they never had enough money to finish it. Eventually it was just abandoned. They're going to knock it down soon, but until then, it looks like it's the Heartless' base of operations."

"I don't get how they could even get a computer to work here," Roxas said, frowning.

"They may have just linked it up with one of the other buildings. I wouldn't put it past them."

They climbed a little more, and finally Roxas sighed. "I hope Sora's alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Cloud reassured, ruffling his hair.

* * *

Sora heard the door open, but this time he didn't look up. He was tired and scared and fed up with this man who kept coming in to taunt him.

"Well, Mr Strife, I'm sure you heard the gunshots earlier."

Of course he'd heard them. How could he have not? He didn't know who was being shot or shooting, and frankly, he was starting to not really care.

"Oh? No response? You wound me, Mr Strife."

_'Screw you.'_

"Maybe you'll be interested to know that a certain pair of blondes are the ones causing all this trouble?"

Blondes? What did he care about...

Sora stiffened as it hit him. Raising his head slightly, he wished the man could see the glare.

"What?" he hissed.

"Ahh..._that _got your attention now, didn't it. Yes, Mr Cloud and Mr Roxas are here in the building, probably attempting a dismal rescue mission. If they're not dead already."

No...Roxas and Cloud...dead? Sora's breath caught in his throat.

"And, seeing as you really aren't very interesting or useful anymore, I suppose we can just get rid of you.."

"Sir?"

The man stamped his foot angrily. "What now?" he demanded.

"Sir, I just thought you should know, the cameras picked up the intruders coming up the stairs."

Sora's eyes widened, then he relaxed. They were alive...they were _alive_...

"Hmm...Very well. Stand guard outside again, but if they do manage to get you down, allow them in."

The sound of boots headed out the door, then the man walked over to Sora.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one? You get to live a little longer...though only to watch your brothers die."

Sora choked. _'No...'_ Why did everything have to turn out like this? Well, it was all his _stupid _fault...

He felt the blindfold around his head loosen slightly, then it fell. He winced at the light, blinking slowly as he got used to it again.

"Don't think this is any type of regret on my behalf, Mr Strife. It's just rather hard to watch someone die when you can't see them," the man said behind him. He tried to twist round, catch a glimpse of their face, but a sharp hit on the back of his head quickly stopped him.

"Now, sit back and enjoy the show, Mr Strife."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, we're coming to the end now! And yes. Cloud is a secret spy. He hadn't even told his brothers!**

**Hey, I might write a little sidestory about a few of those missions...**

**Anyways, review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We ****_should _****finish this chappy, but I dunno, might make it to another short one...actually, yeah, it'll probably have a small short ending.**

**Anyway, the exciting conclusion!**

**(I know nothing about guns or helicopters. That includes silencers, though I have heard of them. Don't judge me!)**

**Warning: A swear word. Maybe two.**

_**EDIT! (Please Read): **__**Updates for BANG! may be a little odd from next week onwards, so please expect it to be updated on Friday instead of Monday. I'm really sorry! Luckily it's almost finished.**_

* * *

About four floors later, Roxas and Cloud could finally go no higher. This part of the building was still under construction, opened up to the elements. A lot of the floor was unstable, and dangerous, though there appeared to be another floor above them.

As the two of them quietly crept forward, they spotted the two guards standing outside the door.

"Keep down. They have weapons," Cloud whispered. Roxas nodded, crouching low to the ground. They hid behind a pile of rotting beams, watching the guards carefully.

The men themselves didn't really seem to be doing anything. They just mulled around, looking pretty bored.

"Stay here," Cloud murmured to Roxas, fitting a device onto his gun then creeping forward. He crouched behind some more beams, raising the gun and aiming carefully. Then he fired.

The gun made no sound, and one of them dropped. The other man looked at his friend in confusion, patting his cheek to try and wake him up. He didn't seem to notice the crimson spreading along his side.

The door opened and another man came out, closing the door and frowning at the man lying on the floor.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"I dunno. He just fell," the other replied.

Cloud aimed carefully, then fired again. This one hit the guy kneeling down, causing him to stiffen and then keel over.

The last man jumped then looked around, eyes scanning the area. He pulled out a gun, holding it infront of him as his gaze swept the area.

"I know you're there, kids. Come out and face me like real men," he growled.

Cloud peeked over the edge, aiming again, but the man spotted him and suddenly fired. Cloud just managed to fire a shot and then immediately ducked down again, covering his head as bullets hit the wood again and again. The shot missed, and the man smirked before continuing to fire. The wood was old, and slowly it blasted to pieces, allowing the shots to get just a little closer to Cloud each time.

Roxas bit his lip, looking between then man and Cloud, then made up his mind and raised his gun. His hands shook, but he forced them to stiffen, aiming at the man.

He noticed him at the last second, turning from firing at Cloud to shoot Roxas, but Roxas shot a second before. The bullet flew across the room, hitting the man in the chest. For a moment he stared at Roxas, then his eyes rolled back and he fell.

Roxas swallowed thickly, his body shaking. Cloud quickly made his way back to his younger brother, soothing him.

"It's okay, don't worry," he murmured.

"I-I didn't want to..but he was gonna kill you Cloud, and..and I couldn't let him kill..."

"I know, it's okay. I'm sorry, that was careless of me."

Roxas shook his head, wanting to sink into Cloud's grip but knowing they had to get Sora.

"W-We should go," he managed.

Cloud bit his lip, then nodded. "Alright," he murmured, standing and helping Roxas up.

They crossed over to the room, Cloud slowly pushing the door open. Roxas peeked in, then his eyes widened as he spotted Sora.

Throwing the door open, he ran in. "Sora!" he cried.

Sora looked up from whatever he had been doing, staring at Roxas. For a moment a smile threatened to break across his face, then he remembered and went white. "Roxas, stop!" he yelled.

Cloud looked at the floor, eyes widening as he realised that it was weakened on purpose, then looked at Roxas. "Roxas!" he shouted.

The blonde paused midstep, but he was already standing on it. The floor groaned then suddenly splintered, and he gave a yell as he dropped.

"Roxas!" screamed Sora.

Roxas managed to grab the edge of the wood, dangling from it. He watched his gun flip through the air and land on the floor far below, then looked back up, struggling to pull himself up.

Cloud hurried into the room, running towards Roxas, then suddenly heard a click and looked up.

"Take another step, and I'll shoot him."

Cloud froze at the sight of the gun pointing at Sora. The man holding it was in shadows, but as he lazily held his gun in one hand, he blew out some smoke from a cigarette he held in the other.

"You kids are so predictable. I mean, I knew the younger blondie would come racing to save his brother, but who knew he'd actually _fall_?" The man shook his head, giving a mocking laugh. "And then you come running in, and the stage is set. Honestly, if I thought it would be amusing to watch your parents squashed like the bugs they are, this is ten times better."

Roxas glanced up from where he was still hanging. "Wait..._you _killed our parents?" he asked.

"Of course. They messed up my recent operation, I wasn't about to just let that slide," the man replied with a shrug.

Roxas' eyes filled with anger. "Why you.." he growled.

"Temper temper, Mr Roxas. You say anything else, and your brother might join them."

The anger drained from Roxas, being replaced with worry and fear.

"Fuck you. You're going to kill us all anyway," Sora snarled.

"True. But, despite knowing that, can you really risk it?"

The man took another drag from his cigarette as the three boys remained silent, then sighed in content.

"Well, anyway, it's been fun. But frankly, this is rather boring. A nice little fire ought to make things more interesting," he said, flicking his cigarette forward. It rolled across the floor, down into the hole Roxas had made, and Roxas watched it fall to the ground, frowning. What could a _cigarette_ do?

Then he saw the barrels.

"Shit-"

The barrels exploded, the force nearly making Roxas lose his grip. Cloud immediately leapt forward, grabbing his wrist just as he let go so that Roxas swung above the flames now licking up the walls.

"Well kiddies, it was nice playing with you," the man said, striding forward. He reached down to pat Sora on the cheek, and Sora saw a glimpse of silver around his throat. Reaching up, he grabbed it. The chord snapped easily as the man stood up again, heading up out of the room.

Sora scowled at him as he left, then quickly went to work. He fitted the key into the cuffs, straining to turn it. Eventually he was rewarded with a click and grinned, working them off. As soon as one of his hands were free, he jumped forward to help Cloud. He reached down and grasped the other of Roxas' hands, the two of them pulling him up.

When Roxas finally reached the top, the three of them lay panting for a minute before Cloud stood.

"Alright, we better get out of here," he said.

"How? The downstairs is pretty much out of the question," Roxas pointed out, standing as well and helping Sora up.

"Mmm...Well, we could probably get that helicopter above us to give us a lift," Cloud pointed out, then started for the stairs leading up. Roxas and Sora followed, running to keep up.

"Helicopter?" Sora asked as they pounded up the stairs.

"Right. Cloud's part of the same workforce Mum and Dad were in, so he basically mobilized the entire crew when we figured out where you were."

"Really? Wow. I never knew that."

"We never knew what Mum and Dad did for a living, either," Roxas pointed out, and Sora nodded.

"True," he agreed.

"If you two ladies are quite done..." Cloud growled from infront of them.

* * *

The police force had driven up five minutes after Cloud and Roxas had entered, sirens sounding and lights flashing. Several men had gone in, dragging out members of the gang after a brief scuffle. They were quickly handcuffed and arrested, placed in the large police van that was parked outside.

"You think they're nearly done yet?" asked Terra, one the people on the Special Ops team.

"Give them a bit of time, Terra. They barely got in," Aqua, another, replied.

"Will you two stop chatting over there and help us with these men!" their commander, Eraqus, growled.

"Yes sir," they replied together, hurrying over.

After having done several sweeps of the building and deciding they had all of the members on the lower floors, the van doors were closed and it drove off. Terra crossed his arms as he gazed up at the building.

"I'd feel more comfortable if we knew what was going on," he muttered.

A crowd was starting to gather, wondering what was going on, and a few news vans were also reporting it.

"I have with me now the officer in charge, Braig. Officer Braig, do you know what is going on?"

"We have reports that the leader of the Heartless gang is inside the building. He kidnapped a young boy from Twilight High earlier today, and now two on our Special Operations team have gone up to get him back. This man is incredibly dangerous, however, so we would prefer if everyone would keep back."

"Do you know why he wanted this boy?"

"We have our suspicions, but I'm afraid I can't make a statement to the public. Now please ma'am, step back."

The crowd was getting larger as people wondered what all the fuss was about. The police tried to move them along, but their curiousity kept them in place.

"I really must insist that-"

Suddenly the building exploded. There were several screams as people were thrown to the floor. The police quickly picked themselves up again, raising guns. The fire was huge, giving off waves of heat that were almost unbearable.

"Someone called the fire department!" yelled one of the police, and another one quickly dialled the number.

Eraqus scowled. "You better know what you're doing, Strife," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Er..Sorry. Wasn't supposed to finish there. But oh well.**

**And yes. I made Xigbar in charge of the police :3**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Huzzah! It lasted 12 chapters, just like I thought it would! Hooray for the world of estimation!**

**And it turns out that LaL was affected instead of BANG!... *shrug***

**NOW enjoy the exciting conclusion!**

* * *

They reached the top of the stairs, Cloud pushing the door open and letting Roxas and Sora through before running through as well. He closed the door, looking for a way to get out, when there was a click.

They looked back, Sora and Roxas backing away slightly as they caught sight of the man. His face was thunderous, anger glowing in his eyes.

"Mr Dee. I thought you might be the one behind all of this," Cloud murmured.

"Shut up, brat. Where are the keys?!" he snarled.

"Keys?" asked Roxas, confused.

Mr Dee looked them over, finally spotting the chord dangling from the cuffs around Sora's wrist.

"There! _You _took them!"

Sora blinked then looked down. "Oh yeah. Forgot about these," he murmured, lifting them up. He frowned as he picked up the chord, gazing at the other key on it. "What's this for?" he wondered.

"Give it back!" Mr Dee roared, causing the two boys to jump and back away.

Cloud immediately stepped infront of them, raising his gun. "Don't give it to him, Sora. Whatever it is, it's important, which probably means it's dangerous."

Mr Dee scowled, then gritted his teeth and fired. The three boys leapt out of the way, Cloud shooting a retaliating shot, but it missed. The two began to fire at each other, slowly making their way across the room. Sora and Roxas kept back, watching fearfully.

It was only a matter of time before someone lost concentration and one of the shots hit, but it just so happened to be unluckily for Cloud. He moved a second too late, the shot hitting his arm and making him gave a pained yell. He dropped the gun and Mr Dee smirked before turning, racing towards the boys. Cloud hurried after him, scowling as he realised Mr Dee had made him move away from them.

Roxas stood infront of Sora, but he just shoved the boy away before grabbing Sora. He slipped behind the boy, grabbing his arms and handcuffing them together again before slipping the keys out of his grasp. Panting, his eyes flickering wildly, he fumbled with the gun before finally raising it to Sora's head.

"Don't move, understand? Or I blast his pretty head off."

Cloud hesitantly moved forward, and Mr Dee glared at him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said don't move!" he shouted.

Roxas groaned, shaking his head and opening his eyes. He glanced up, stiffening as he saw Sora, then looked around for anything to help with. He spotted the gun Cloud had dropped and reached for it slowly, glancing back to make sure Mr Dee didn't see what he was doing.

Finally he grasped it, standing up slowly as he reached into his pocket. Cloud, seeing what he was doing, quickly distracted Mr Dee.

"What does that key do, then?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? Stupid boy."

"I just figured, since we aren't going to be alive for much longer, what you wanted it for so desperately."

"Well, if you must know, I'm planning to blow up Twilight High tomorrow morning when all the students are there."

"But..Seifer goes Twilight High," Cloud pointed out.

"So?"

"You're going to kill your own son?"

"Well, it's not like he's much good for anything else, is it? Besides, if he dies, they'll be less likely to suspect me."

"Wow. You suck as a parent," Sora commented.

"Shut up, brat."

Roxas gently clicked the recorder off, slipping it into his pocket. He nodded at Cloud, who gave him a small smile before looking back.

"What are you going to do now though? We're at a stalemate; we move, you kill Sora, you move, you get killed."

"Not really. I can move. Of course, I'd prefer not to have the extra baggage. You wanted him, right?"

Cloud frowned, wondering where this was going.

"Go grab him then," Mr Dee said with a smirk before shoving Sora back.

Sora stumbled, feet connecting with air, and he gasped as he began to fall. Roxas had acted immediately, chucking the gun to Cloud before leaping at Sora. As Sora began to fall, he reached over and just managed to grab his arm.

He gave a grunt as he was jolted, slipping slightly over the side. Mr Dee gave a laugh and was about to kick Roxas off when Cloud shot him.

He froze, his gaze slipping over to Cloud, then he fell back. The three boys watched him plummet to the ground, looking away as he hit it with a sickening crunch.

Sora gave a sigh of relief before he felt himself slip slightly. Looking up, the building broke a little more, sending Roxas forward. Roxas gritted his teeth, trying to get them back up, but both of his hands were clamped around Sora's arm and he couldn't let go.

Before the two of them could fall, Cloud dropped the gun and leapt forward, grabbing Roxas. He snaked an arm around his chest then held on, beginning to back up a little. But the floor wasn't going to be able to support their weight much longer, the beams cracking and splitting underneath their feet. Plus the fire was still climbing, sending smoke curling into the air.

On the ground, Eraqus wheeled about. "Get me the radio for the helicopter!" he snapped. One of the men quickly passed it to him and he held it up. "Get down there and get those boys out, you understand? All of them!"

_"But sir, the heat-"_

"I don't care! Get them out!"

The other police glanced at each other, but nobody said anything against him. Eraqus was well known for his temper.

_"Yes sir," _the pilot said, before there was the sound of the helicopter swooping towards the building.

Cloud looked up as it hovered beside the building, the men inside pushing the door open. It slowly began to get closer, the men reaching out to grab them.

The building gave a creak, then began to fall, starting to collapse. As the three boys were about to go falling with it, Roxas glanced at his brothers then slipped his arm through the loop that Sora's made, grasping Cloud's uninjured hand with his other, and then reached up and grasped the man's with his free hand.

As the building fell, it left the them dangling above the ground from the helicopter. Roxas made a face at the strain of both his brothers, while Sora sighed.

"Well, _this _isn't humiliating," he muttered to himself.

"Stop complaining, I'm doing all the work!" Roxas growled. Soon the other men were crowding round, reaching down to pull them up to safety. The helicopter pulled away from the flames, the pilot giving an inaudible sigh of relief.

"I got them, sir," he said into the radio.

_"Good. Take them to the hospital, I'll be by soon."_

"Yes sir," the pilot replied, flying away.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, Mr Dee's dead. Yup.**

**And Roxas is a hero! YAY!**

**So, we'll have a nice little epilogue, and then I'll ****_try _****to get back to writing ToS. Seriously guys, I'm sorry about that.**

**Review?**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Review reply!**

**Lime Gap: Never! I love little Roxy, he shares a special place in my heart with Sora, Ventus and Vanitas. Love those four. Seriously. (Why would he be pitiful? He freaking dual weilds _without _Drive Forms, he's more badass than Sora! (sorry everyone!))**

* * *

_"This footage was taken live yesterday evening, when Sora Strife, a student of Twilight High, was kidnapped by the Heartless. The footage shows Cloud and Roxas Strife, his brothers, rescuing him. Mr Dee, who was also once charged with murder and suspected to be a part of the Heartless, fell from the same building only a few minutes before. We have recieved evidence from other members of the Heartless that Mr Dee was actually the leader of the Heartless, and an anonymous tape was given to us revealing a plan to blow up Twilight High this morning. The situation has calmed, and though the school was closed while searching for the bomb, everything should be back to normal soon. In other news..."_

Cloud switched the TV off, groaning. "I thought I told Eraqus to make sure our names weren't televised..." he sighed.

"Hey, these things get out," Roxas pointed out.

"Give it a few days, they'll all forget about it," added Sora.

The three of them sat in a hospital room, the twins at the foot of Cloud's bed. Neither of them had suffered much damage, only a few cuts and scrapes. The wound on Cloud's arm had the nurses tittering about how reckless he was, but it wasn't serious and had easily been treated once the bullet was removed.

Sora had also been extremely glad when the police recovered the key to his handcuffs from the body and undid them, freeing him properly. Once the excitement had properly worn off, the two boys had completely zonked out under close surveillance by the hospital staff.

Eraqus and a few other Special Ops agents had also been in earlier, with interesting news.

* * *

"Taking down the Heartless gang is something to be proud of, but also managing to stop their leader is something that some of our best agents haven't been able to do," Eraqus said.

He gazed around at the three boys, who listened attentively.

"Cloud, that makes three missions with spectacular results. Once you're back in the field, you'll be a proper member - though you won't be taking on any serious missions until you come of age," Eraqus reminded.

"I kind of expected you to say that, sir," Cloud sighed, causing his brothers to grin at him.

"And, you two," Eraqus continued, turning to them.

The two boys shrunk back, a little intimidated.

"Sora Strife, I heard from your brother that you were investigating by yourself to begin with - and reached most of the conclusions on your own. Obviously, that makes you a quick thinker. You should have told others what was going on first, but despite that, you did well."

"I got kidnapped," Sora pointed out glumly.

"You're only a boy. You haven't recieved any special training, but despite that, you've met up to our standards. And you, Roxas Strife. I've heard that not only did you trace the original call back using a _mobile_, you then hacked into their systems to find out where their actual base of operations was. You showed courage while out on the field, putting the protection of others before the life of the enemy, and didn't hesitate when you needed to. You're a little young, but both of you show potential. If you ever feel that you want to try out for the Special Ops, just give us a call."

The two boys shared a glance. "I really doubt we'll ever want to do that, sir," Roxas said.

"Well, just take it into consideration. And even if you don't want to join, if you ever need any help, just give us a call and we'll try to help."

"As long as it isn't school work. They joined Special Ops _because _they failed school," Cloud added with a whisper.

"That's enough out of you, Strife!" Eraqus snapped, causing the two boys to laugh again.

He composed himself. "Well, that will be all. Thank you for the evidence. We'll be going to try and find the rest of the gang now," he said, heading out the door. The others followed, closing it.

Cloud looked over at them. "You really don't want to join Special Ops?"

"I dunno...It was fun, in a crazy, people-may-die way, but I think I'd prefer to have a boring life," Roxas replied with a shrug.

Sora made a face. "I'll probably end up joining eventually, but right now, I just want to get over this."

"Fair enough," Cloud agreed, lying back.

"Well, at least we got justice for Mum and Dad," Sora said happily.

The three of them were silent for a moment, then Roxas raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Do you know how corny that sounds?"

* * *

**A/N: And they they all boarded their magical rainbow pony and flew off into the sunset. The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed, folks! That makes, what, three multi-chap stories that I've finished? Wow!**

**I'm better on this than I am on Wattpad...**

**Also, because I feel I owe you guys more than just a little ending than this, the new KH fic I've written - Actions are louder than words - will also be released today! It's kinda along the same 'sora/roxas in trouble' theme, though has the same...kinda twist? In a different way...it's really complicated to explain without giving everything away...**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this, then you may want to read it! I'm not saying you have to, just saying, y'know..it's there.**

**Review? And thank you for reading!**


End file.
